Show Me Something Pretty
by oc.i.luv.u
Summary: From Seth's view, and flashback, of Summer (who else!) Probably a one-shot. Hope you like! Review!


_Hey! I don't really know what to think of this story....so review! as always, tell me what you think. It's just a little ficlet I thought up after I heard the song. Probably a one-shot._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the song Something Pretty, Patrick Park, nor the oc.....sadly_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Here I am  
Where I've been  
I've walked a hundred miles in tabacco skin  
My clothes are worn and gritty  
And I know ugliness  
Now show me something pretty  
**_

"This song makes me think about you, Summer," Seth said nonchalantly, to Captain Oats, and realized what he had just exclaimed. It took him familiarly by surprise. He was sitting pathetically in his room, a week after the Chrismukkah calamity, or New Year's Eve to be more specific. He lay contemplating the recent events that had taken place, or at least those between him and Summer.

_**I was a dumb punk kid  
With nothing to lose  
And too much weight for walking shoes**_

_:FLASHBACK:_

It was about a week after Ryan and his return, and he recalled sitting in his room listening to this particular song, examining the disarray of a pile of pictures of them together and, apparently, everything he had ever given her.

"_This song makes me think of you, Summer,"_ Seth remembers saying. He never thought of how this song ever compared to their relationship. But as he listened to the lyrics more clearly, he wondered why he never realized it before.

_**I could have died from being boring**_

Every morning since he left, he woke up thinking about her and the dream he'd just had of her. The girl of his dreams. And every night, he fell asleep thinking about her. He couldn't help it, it was like breathing for Seth to take in the thoughts of Summer Roberts.

_**And as for lonliness  
She greets me every morning  
**_

Now he was home; grounded indefinitely, no doubt, but home. His mother and father were happy- or more like overjoyed- and Ryan showed signs of joy as well. Anything compared to aging 20 years over the summer only to take care of a pregnant teenaged girl and working at a construction site, right?

But Seth was devolving. He was going back to old ways again, avoiding the girl he loved- loves?- and dreading the possibility of school. He did have Ryan, though, which was a MAJOR plus. And he wasn't exactly the target of the water polo team anymore, since the team captain moved away, only for Seth to follow.

_**And the most I'm a glare  
**_

What had Seth become? He actually had the nerve to run away, turning his back on his parents, his girlfriend, his _best_ friend. After he promised he wouldn't to his dad, when they went looking for Ryan who ran away not too long after he arrived.

_I promised him a long time ago, didn't I? I'd forgotten about that. _Maybe he should have looked over the thoughts in his mind a couple times before he decided on something so rash.

_**I'm the hopeless son that's hardly there**_

Seth knew she at least had the right of knowing he was back. But he could not conjure up that much courage to face the wraith of Summer's rage blackouts. _He knew what he was in for._

_**  
I'm the open sign that's always busted**_

_**I'm the friend you need**_

_**But can't be trusted**_

When in a time of need, he bolted. Because Seth Cohen could never stick around for the hard times. That was Ryan's job. He'd saved Marissa, smuggled her from the hospital, was there for her.

All Seth did for Summer was cause her more grief than she needed. With her father, her best friend, herself. Although he did change her, in a way; he changed her direction. Instead from steering straight into the Newspie circle, she was headed for something she could grasp onto, like a career or whatever. But what he didn't realize was that all she needed to grasp for was him. Nothing would change that. Well, maybe him disappearing over the summer would do something.

_:END OF FLASHBACK:  
_

Seth Cohen snapped out of his daydream and hastily moved down the stairs and out the door.

_**And I know ugliness**_

He was going to see something pretty.


End file.
